Intimate
by PagetPaulson
Summary: She was a little young to be in her club.


The genius girl did her best to escape her friend's hold as she was pushed to the front door of the club. "Come on," she begged, trying to pull her arm from Hanna's hand. "This really isn't what I feel like doing tonight."

The foursome had gotten together for their summer after their first year of college, but they hadn't even thought about going back into Rosewood. They had pooled their money together for a suite in a Philly hotel, staying together for a week before they once again went their separate ways.

After their first hour of being back with one another, Spencer had let it slip that she and Toby were having problems. Given their history, the group hadn't asked what exactly the problem was, but they were on and off again for a while after their junior year back in high school. So without another thought, Hanna had driven them downtown to take them to a new club she had heard about.

Aria looked wide eyed up to the sign for the club. "Um, guys?"

"Can we just go out for some food?" the Hastings girl asked, finally getting her arm out of Hanna's grasp.

"No Spence!" The blond gestured to the line outside of the club's doors. "Come on, this way we'll have fun and you can get your mind off of Toby."

"How do you even know about this place?" Aria asked, slapping at Emily's arm to get her to look up at the sign her eyes were glued to.

Hanna shrugged. "Lucas and I went out just before graduation and he took me here," she laughed. "It was fun."

Aria's head spun, her hazel eyes glued to the blond beside her. "Lucas took you to a strip club?"

The genius of the group looked up to the bright pink sign, for the first time noticing the dancing woman at the end of the club's name. "Hanna, what the hell?" She turned back to her friend with wide eyes. "Why would you think I'd want to come to a strip club?"

Hanna made a face. "Didn't you hear me? It's fun, and you get in a few laughs."

Emily caught a glimpse of the action inside when the door opened to let in the people before them, her mouth drying at the sight of a blond strutting her way up to the front pole.

"Can't we just go get Alison from her dinner with her grandmother and go to a movie or something?"

Hanna glared at the older girl. "No." She dragged her friend forward, picking out a card from her wallet and showing it to the guard in front of the door. "I brought three friends," the college girl smiled, taking back the card when the rope was lifted.

The smallest of the group took Hanna by the hand, following close behind her as they went inside. "What was that?"

"When it's your first time here, they give you a card that's good for three free visits," she chuckled, showing the blue card to her friend.

Spencer's eyes went wide as they entered the club, her pupils dilating as they tried to grow accustomed to the darkness and the bright neon lights surrounding the stage. She had never been to a club like this. She looked to the stage, her cheeks reddening when a brunette woman immediately met her eyes.

Hanna reached back and grabbed Spencer's arm, tugging her toward the front row.

The genius gulped, letting the blond sit her down in one of the chairs. "Can you get me a beer?" If she was going to be forced to stay here, she was going to need some courage.

Aria watched as Hanna and Emily went to the small bar over near the entrance of the club, and she sat down beside her friend. "We can run if you want."

Spencer finally cracked a smile. "It's a few miles to our hotel and I don't have enough money on me for a cab." Hanna had gotten them all in her car and driven them to the club. It was the blond girl's choice when it was time for them to leave.

Hearing a set of heels nearing them, the smallest of the group looked up to see a brunette woman on the stage making her way to the pole in front of them.

Gulping, Spencer looked up to see the brunette she had locked eyes with wrapping her hands around the pole Hanna had seated them in front of. Her eyes felt almost as dry as her mouth as the older woman bent down, popping out her back so it looked as if her body were dancing against the pole as she stood back up. "I'm uncomfortable," she whispered to her friend, looking up when Hanna put the beer before her.

"Well get comfortable," Hanna grinned, sitting down next to the Hastings girl. "Maybe she'll even give you a lap dance."

Spencer glared at the other girl, leaning back in her chair and taking a long sip from the cold bottle. "No."

The dancer smirked at the conversation she heard, stepping around the pole so her back was to the obviously too young girls. She gripped the both with both hands, swaying her hips as she moved her way to the ground.

The girls watched as she moved to her knees, flipping her jet black hair back and smirking at the girl immediately behind her.

"What are your names?" The stripper stood, her leg hooked around the pole so she could lift herself and twirl around the cold metal. When she was back facing the girls, she made sure to look directly at the curly haired brunette with a beer in her hand. "I haven't seen you before."

Spencer felt the heat in her cheeks run south at the look she was getting. "Alison," she spit out, knowing the looks she was getting from her friends.

The ebony haired woman smiled. "Mystic," she introduced herself, spinning on her heel and sliding down the cold metal.

"Mystic," Aria repeated to herself, trying her best not to burst into laughter at the fake name. She had forgotten strippers don't use their own names, but Mystic?

Spencer watched with rapt attention, thanking God the cup holder caught her beer as she forgot about it and it fell from her hand. Her hands went to her jeans, pulling at the seams of her inner thighs when she felt the material grow tight around her skin.

Biting her lip, the stripper hooked her ankle around the pole and was able to do one twirl around. Bringing herself back before the teenage girls, she knelt on the stage. "Is this your first time, sweetheart?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Me?"

Mystic nodded her head, watching as the younger girl's' eyes moved along with her hands she dragged up her abdomen and ran over her breasts. "You," she smiled. When the brunette couldn't do anything beside nod her head, she moved her hands back down her toned abs until her fingers reached the laced edges of her panties. "Can I call you Ali?"

The brunette took a moment to remember that she had given the older woman a fake name before she once again nodded her head.

"Ali," she almost whispered, moving to the edge of the stage before she stood on the ground before her clients. "Can I get you anything?"

Spencer felt her heart beat faster as the woman grew closer to her. "Like what?"

Mystic walked slowly over to the younger girl, bending down so her dark hair was a curtain around her. "Another drink?" she questioned, gesturing to the bottle of beer in the cup holder. She took her hands and gently set them to Spencer's knees, waiting until she saw permission in those brown eyes to slide her hands up her thighs. "Anything else?"

The nineteen year old's head jerked, nodding to the older woman to get her another drink. The stripper's nails scratched lightly at the material of her jeans as she stood back up, Spencer's eyes following the brunette's scantily clad body as she sauntered over to the bar.

"What are you doing?"

Spencer's eyes immediately darted over to the swimmer. "What?"

Emily wanted to reach over and slap the older girl. "What are you doing? You're flirting with a stripper," she laughed humorlessly.

"I am not!"

The blond of the group was falling back in her chair, her hand over her mouth and nose to stop her snorting from disturbing the other patrons in the club. "You totally are," she beamed, reaching over to shake Spencer's arm. "I'm so glad I brought you here."

Spencer wasn't able to come up with a good comeback before Mystic was making her way back over to the group.

Squatting gracefully before the younger girl, Mystic set the drink in her client's hand. "I saw you had a beer, but I thought I'd get you something a little stronger," she smiled, watching as the teenager took a small sip of the vodka. Reaching for the brunette's hand, Mystic helped her stand from her seat. "Now how about you tell me a little more about yourself?"

Spencer stopped her eyes from widening with glancing down to her boots, taking another sip of her drink.

Mystic smiled, playing with the younger girl's fingers as she stepped closer to her. "How about I take you for your own private show?" she asked her, her voice low enough for just Spencer to hear. "And then you can tell me your real name," the stripper smiled, watching as the nineteen year old's eyes bugged, "and I'll tell you mine."

Feeling her mouth suddenly water, Spencer's eyes met Mystic's. "Spencer."

"Emily."


End file.
